L'épopée d'Hinata
by Emi Ogawa
Summary: -Hinata…commença t'elle, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? La petite fille prit une profonde inspiration puis se mit à faire tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Elle eut une illumination puis se sentie coupable juste après. Sa mère le lui avait répété tant de fois. Tant de fois. Mais quand elle était devant eux,elle perdait tout ses moyens. -Quand ça va mal, frotte de la terre dessus …


**L'épopée d'Hinata**

Je suis l'héritière du clan Hyûga . Cette responsabilité pèse sur mes épaules depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Malheureusement, je ne réponds pas aux attentes de ma famille. Timide de nature, je n'ai jamais su réellement m'affirmer. Les gens m'effrayent, c'est en partie pour cette raison que je ne peux soutenir leur regard. Cela peut facilement passer pour l'éducation d'une jeune « bourge ».Mais c'est tout autre. Le mépris que je perçois chaque jour dans ma demeure me tue à petit feu. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en rien. Même mon propre père ne me soutient plus. Enfin, si il y'a eut un soutien un jour.

Je me dégoûte. Je me hais. Pourquoi suis-je si différente ? Si mes yeux n'étaient pas de ce gris pâle qui caractérisait toute ma famille, j'aurai nourri l'espoir lâche de m'être fait adopter.

Ma mère est morte depuis un certain temps déjà. _« Si jeune »_ .

Ils le pensaient tous. Mais ils ne le disaient jamais. Car ce sujet est tabou. C'est l'un des plus grands secrets des Hyûga. Officiellement, elle est décédée de leucémie.

La réalité est toute autre. Elle a été hospitalisée puis interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

On chuchotait qu'elle se droguait et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait fini par devenir folle.

Mais moi je sais. Je sais qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter les Hyûga. Toute cette pression lui faisait un peu perdre les pédales chaque jour.

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois saine d'esprit.

_Une petite fille aux yeux pâles, si pâles qu'ils faisaient penser à de la soie nacrée, était roulée en boule, par terre. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui couvraient le visage. Ses joues étaient mouillées et elle hoquetait. Ses petits poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Son cousin venait à nouveau de la battre au Tai-jutsu. Elle mit une petite main sur sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Si on la voyait pleurer, elle se fera remonter les bretelles et sera très certainement punie._

_Un craquement._

_Elle se figea. Son petit corps tremblait à présent d'appréhension. Une main fraiche et douce lui enleva les mèches corbeaux. Elle aperçue une chevelure de la même couleur._

_Kaede prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le front._

_-Hinata, mon bébé, calme-toi…_

_Sa voix était un véritable baume pour son cœur. Bientôt, elle cessa de tremblait et ne fit que renifler discrètement._

_-Là,là…C'est va aller, ca va aller._

_Elle la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

_-Hinata…commença t'elle, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ?_

_La petite fille prit une profonde inspiration puis se mit à faire tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Elle eut une illumination puis se sentie coupable juste après. Sa mère le lui avait répété tant de fois. Tant de fois. Mais quand elle était devant __**eux**__,elle perdait tout ses moyens. _

_-Quand ça va mal, frotte de la terre dessus …fit-elle d'une toute petite voix._

_Bizarrement, elle avait compris la signification de cette phrase pourtant si complexe pour son jeune âge._

_ faut bien frotter la terre ma puce. Toujours frotter la terre et sourire._

_Les yeux marron de Kaede se perdirent dans la contemplation du mur. Puis elle murmura :_

_-Oui. Il faut frotter la terre dans la plaie à vif._

_Son regard exprima un tel gouffre qu'Hinata eut peur. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa mère et balbutia._

_-Oui…y faut frotter de la terre maman, y faut bien frotter._

_Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'allait plus voir le pilier de sa vie. Son cœur creva à cette seule pensée._

_-Je vais frotter de la terre dessus maman. _

_Sa voix trembla. Sa mère détourna les yeux et les posa sur sa fille de sept ans. Le mince voile de folie disparu et elle lui sourit gentiment._

_-Oui,frotte de la terre dessus et redresse les épaules ma fille. Ne pleure pas._

_Deux mois plus tard, elle était internée. Elle n'avait que vingt-six ans. _

_Elle le savait .Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage. Elle avait voulu me mettre en garde. Me dire qu'elle ne sera plus là. Je l'avais senti. J'avais été terrifiée. Mais il y'avait une certaine résignation dans ma peur._


End file.
